tales_of_judgement_rfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Judgement R Wikia
Welcome to the Tales of Judgement R Wikia Welcome to Tales of Judgement R's Official Wiki! - All informations about the game will be updated and found here. Tales of Judgement R - RPG of One's Decisions Affects The World Tales of Judgement R (ToJR) is an original action RPG game currently in remaking and development by few members of Team Mana, a small group of Game Makers in the BYOND Community. Follow a storyline where your decisions may impact your surrounding and the World. Will you be known as a Hero or a Traitor? This is the start of your own Tales. ---- 1.0.38 Alpha - 31st December 2018 / 1st January 2019 (Current Version) *'Ninja Class has been added.' **An old class coming back brand new in Tales of Judgement R has finally made it entry. **13 artes available at its launch day, features a different backstep mechanic that allows them to dodge incoming projectiles. **Features 5 palettes like any classes in both genders *'Name Filtering has been added.' **Now character creation features a name filtering system to avoid offensive names. **If the name has been deemed offensive, it will reset and ask you to type a respectable name. *'Day & Night System has been fixed' **A bug where cutscenes still had the game's global day time was found and patched in this current version. 1.0.36 Alpha - 9th November 2018 (Current Version) *'Cutscene System has been updated.' **Some cutscenes from the main questline can control the Day & Night system in players' screen **When players are not in these specific times, it will return the global Day & Night of the game. *'Lighting System has been added - Thanks to XSky RiderX' **When players are inside a dark area like Eltia Cave, a light will be shown in the middle of their game's screen to illuminate their surrounding. *'Seasonal Change System has been added' **Now when the game's season is set to Winter, Snow will be shown in the game's maps (Except if it's a hot area) **Once the game is no longer in Winter, Snow will disappear (Except if it's a snowing area) *'Projectiles System has been updated' **Now projectiles are using true pixel movement to work (Still some work to be done) 1.0.35 Alpha - 17th August - 10th October 2018 *'Control Configuration has been added.' *'Few fixes has been done in order to make Control Configuration work.' *'Smoother Dialogue Box and Shop Window Fade-In and Fade-Out added.' **'Text also fades in and out.' **'Text Sound have been added.' *'New Area:' Tyr Cave has been added in the Eltia Side of Tyr Forest. *'Storyline Progression:' New cutscenes at Sanora Village and at Tyr Cave. *'Experimental Gamepad Support on Control Configuration has been added.' *'Customized Weather System for Storyline Cutscenes added'. **Night Cutscene at Sanora Village *'Maps have been re-organized' **In case of players drifting in the void from their location, they may automatically respawn to the last town they've used the Respawn Crystal ---- Category:Browse